Sick Days
by The Past
Summary: OneShot. ROMY. A new Cajun occupant of the mansion is sick with the flu and with only a certain goth for entertainment. PG rating for mild nudity.


_**Authors Note:** I have over-done both accents of the dear Southerners but tried to keep Rogue's as close to the cartoon as possible, just enhancing several words to make her a good old Mississippi girl. Remy's accent on the other hand... well lets just say I love his accent and it wouldn't be Remy LeBeau without it..._

_Also, Rogue is a bit happy for a goth, I blame it on Gambit's presence..._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rogue, Gambit, Jean, Logan, Scott or X-Men: Evolution... if I did there would be much more Romy, Jonda (cause I just love Pyro's insanity), Kiotr and 'accidents' involving Scott stick-up-my-ass Summers and Jean -miss perfect Grey..._

----

Blowing his nose once more on an already soggy tissue Remy threw the used paper into the waste basket across the room, getting it in perfectly like he had with all the others throughout the day. Sniffing yet again through his blocked up nose the mutant Gambit cursed and relaxed back against the headrest of his bed. Apocalypse, Magneto, the X-Men, Rogue's kiss, he could deal with them all and had in the past but the thing that slowed him down was a simple cold - well, the kiss did knock him out for a few hours... Letting out a raspy cough Remy ran his hands through his already messed up hair, causing it to stick out in even odder angles than before and making him wish he kept it short.

Since joining the X-Men he remade his appearance... a bit. He still kept his trademark trench coat, fingerless gloves, cards, bo-staff, headpiece and boots but now wore a red X across the chest of his mainly black uniform, signaling his involvement in his new group. Outfit wasn't the only change, he had grown out his thick brown hair so it now rested at shoulder level - tying it back during simple training and stealing or whenever he went to something formal - and shaved the small goatee that use to rest on his chin, preferring to be clean-shaven or allowing a few days old layer of stubble to show, shaving just enough to keep it from sprouting into any hint of a beard.

He looked around his room for a box of tissues as the original box he took into bed with him was empty. Unable to see any in the dark room he looked for something else to use on his nose and threw the empty box at the rubbish bin, only causing it to be knocked over with the larger object. So much for his perfect record for the day.

A knock at his door pulled him out of his search for something to replace his tissues. "Yea'?"

"Can Ah come in?"

Remy smiled as he easily recognized the voice from the other side of the door. "Of course chere, but Ah warn ya, Gambit not a pretty site at da moment."

Rogue gave a smile from the other side of the door before pushing it open. "Ah'm sure Ah've seen you in worse states."

She narrowed her eyes as she closed the door behind her and stumbled over the seemly permanent mess on his floor, the room hidden in darkness. "Can Ah turn a light on Remy?"

"Depends chere, what does Gambit get for it?"

"Well if Ah can turn on the light you'll see." Rogue answered back, realizing Remy couldn't be that sick if he was still making jokes and using that tone of voice towards her, even if his voice was slightly off from his blocked up nose. She switched on the lamp by his bed, causing Gambit's unusual eyes to narrow from the sudden light and blinking to them into focus.

Well he didn't lie, Gambit wasn't looking his best. His thick hair was badly ruffled all around his head, the tip of his nose red from blowing it so many times, his skin had became paler than normal and Rogue was sure if the sclera of his eyes were white instead of black then they would of been bloodshot. But despite all this he still looked good. The cold had stopped him from shaving the last few days so he had stubble along his chin and cheeks, chunks of his thick hair was hanging over his eyes and to top it off he was shirtless in bed.

Averting her eyes from his chest quickly Rogue handed over a sealed styrofoam cup filled with some sort of hot liquid and a fresh box of tissues.

Remy raised an eyebrow at her, not that game to test out the drink she brought him but happily took the tissues.

"It'll help ya cold."

He was still resistant to try it. "Did you make it chere?"

Rogue's eyebrows went up in shock then her eyes narrowed in anger. "What yah sayin' Cajun, dat Ah can't cook?!" She crossed her arms tightly across her chest as her eyes flashed angry green.

Despite feeling sorry for himself Remy had to smile as her actions. She was so cute when she was angry and the way she had crossed her arms had caused her breasts to be pushed up and together, more so than the black push-up bras she normally wore. Even through her semi-transparent green top he could clearly make out a good deal of cleavage. Anger also made her Mississippi accent stronger. "Didn't say dat chere, you're just not as good as Remy." Cautiously he pulled the lid off the container and took a sip. Whatever it was he couldn't taste it anyway, this damn cold had affected his sense of taste to a point where everything tasted the same. "Ah can't taste a thing."

"It's good ol' chicken soup, Swamp Rat. Da traditional cure for cold. But with how stuffed up you are Ah could of put anything in dere and told you it was dat." She lost her anger at the worried expression suddenly on his face, so much she had to laugh lightly. "Don't worry Remy, Ah wouldn't do dat to you... unless you really make me angry."

"Remy'll remember dat chere." Placing the cup down on the night table next the bed he moved over to make room for her.

Rogue's brows went up as he patted the space next to him. "Ah don't wanna catch yah cold Cajun! Ah prefer to stay healthy." _Dat and Ah don't wanna be near him with his shirt off, it's too tempting._

"Oh come on Roguie, please?" Remy stuck his bottom lip out - making the most out of one of the nicknames he gave her - and gave her his best innocent look, something he had perfected years ago as a child when he first meet Jean-Luc.

Seeing that she's not going to budge with his puppy-dog/innocent child look he switched tactics, referring to himself in first person - a rare thing. "Please Rogue, makes meh feel better when your near."

He started to wonder if this cold was making him lose his touch when he noticed her mouth twitch, trying her best to hold back a smile. He got her. Holding out a hand Remy plastered his most charming smile onto his face. This time she couldn't hold back the smile as she took his hand with her gloved one and let him pull her next to him.

"See chere, much better." A moment after finishing the sentence Remy quickly twisted his head away from her, letting out a coughing fit into a tissue.

"Yeah _chere_, much better." Rogue mimicked as she shuffled away from him a bit but stayed seated on the bed, her vision dropping once more to his bare chest while his attention was off her. _How is it he can look so good while he's sick, it's not fair!_

Gambit spotted her line of vision out of the corner of his eye and gasped in mock shock, pulling the covers up to cover his chest. "Rogue! You wouldn't take advantage of sick Remy, would ya?! You brute!"

Her vision snapped up to his face as she felt blood rush to her cheeks, glad that she wore heavy pale foundation all the time. "Why yah..." Unable to think of an insult strong enough she snatched up one of his pillows and started hitting him with it.

"Non! Rogue! Stop! Help!" Remy cried out loud enough for anyone in the hall outside of the room to hear as he couldn't keep a large smile from spreading across his face, Rogue just hitting him harder the louder he got.

"Remy?! Is everything Ok?" Jeans concerned voice called through the door, not confident enough to barge into the room, especially with Rogue in there with him.

Both the Southerners froze with their play-fight and started laughing, only confusing the telepath/telekinetic more. Jean slowly opened the door and peered in as Gambit's laughter turned into another attack of coughing. Rogue threw the pillow at his head, causing him to half fall out of the bed.

"Is everything all right?" Jean asked again, her face clearly showing both confusion and concern as Gambit pushed a hand against the floor to right himself.

"Fine Jean, just ignore any screams of pain from da Cajun here," Rogue shot a savage grin at Remy as she said this. "And close the door on your way out."

"Non! Chere, help! Stay! Please!" Remy begged, unable to keep a straight face as Rogue poked him in the ribs to shut him up, proving that sick or not he was not immune to tickling.

Not sure what to say about the situation Jean just nodded as she walked out confused and closed the door behind her. Over the time he had been at the mansion Jean had never seen Remy act like this, let alone Rogue! She knew the two had a special relationship ever since Remy kidnapped Rogue and took her to New Orleans to save his father, but since then it had seem to accelerate to point where they became boyfriend and girlfriend - despite the arguments from her fellow team mates about him being an enemy. Well ex-enemy as it was Rogue who talked the pervious Acolytes member into joining the X-Men.

Once Jean closed the door Remy let out a growl and rolled over onto Rogue, pinning her onto her back on the bed. He heard her gasp as he leaned enough body weight onto her wrists - which he held above her head with one hand - and torso to hold her down, but supported himself on his free hand so he did not hurt her.

"Bad chere, dis means Remy has to punish you, non?"

Rogue's eyes went wide as her jaw dropped open. "Oh no, don't you dare Cajun. Don't yah dare!"

"Why not chere?" He leaned forward so his face paused in front of hers, just stopping before they made skin contact. Remy lowered his voice as he angled his head so his lips rested just short of hers. "You might enjoy it."

"Get off me Cajun." She answered in a threatening voice but the sharp intake of breath told him she was anything but angry at him. The way she half closed her eyes also told him otherwise, it was just like the first time they meet and he handed her a charged Kind of Hearts, her heavy make-up covered eyes partly closed as she looked up at him, and he had been using his hypnotic charm power on her at the time.

"Non, ma chere, Remy thinks you like dis," He lowered his mouth so his lips brushed her hair and rested by her ear. "Remy thinks you like bein' dominated."

Rogue bit the inside of her lip hard as she felt his breath on her skin, unable to stop a shiver traveling down her back. She narrowed her eyes at him in an attempt to look angry as he smiled down at her, shifting his weight so he looked upon her face again. Lowering himself onto his elbows as his free hand that was supporting his weight slowly ran down her side Remy's smile increased as her eyes slowly closed and a low moan escaped her throat, happy he could get this kind of reaction out of her.

Caught up in the feeling of his hand lightly tracing its way from her armpit to her hip and back up Rogue's head relaxed back against the bed, completely forgetting the tough act she tried to put on. She knew Remy knew her well enough that she was pretending to be angry but it didn't mean she was prepared to admit she was enjoying this all, she was un-touchable and had to make sure he remembered that. Her green eyes shot open as the pleasant feeling subsided to a new touch.

"Remy, no." She warned him and bit her lip as her body twitched under the new 'abuse'

"Oui chere." He answered and grinned as a smile appeared on her face and her twitching increased.

"No, no, no!" The cry suddenly stopped and was replaced with her laughter as the Cajun dug his skilled fingers into her ribs, tickling her side.

Unable to break free on his grip on her wrists or his torso resting on her hips Rogue giggled helplessly as she struggled to get away from the tickling, tears started to run down her cheeks as she laughed harder. Her back arched up as she continued to wiggle about and twisted her head to one side, having trouble catching her breath and causing her to gasp between laughing.

Remy rested his head on her shaking stomach and watched her as she squirmed around on his bed, able to feel her toes curling up in her socks against his legs. Unable to break free with her upper body Rogue started kicking her legs as her head tilted back and her eyes locked close from laughing so hard. Not prepared to let her hands free or give up on the tickling Remy moved his position so he was sitting lightly on her upper thighs, preventing her from digging a foot into anywhere sensitive on his body. He knew from experience that Rogue had good aim when it came to kicking, especially when she's mad.

"Remy! Stop!" The giggling turned into a cries as he finally released her wrists, only to pull her hands down to her sides and placed them under his knees, pinning them once again to the bed as he used his other hand to aid the tickling process. "Remy! No! Ah!"

Moments later the door of the room was kicked in by a battle ready Wolverine, leaping in with claws unsheathed and ready to spill blood. Scott or Cyclops quickly followed him in, his right hand up near his temple, ready to pull his ruby quartz glasses off to let loose an optic blast. It seemed Rogue's cries had not gone unheard in the hall. Both the Southerners looked wide-eyed at the intruders, Rogue's heavy make-up not covering her heavy blushing this time. Gambit took it in a more relaxed tone.

"Come to make sure Gambit's all right hommes? To tuck Gambit in? A bedtime story? How sweet."

Logan narrowed his eyes at the two who had frozen in place as Scott's face took on an angry look aimed at the Cajun. Rogue felt her face heat up even more as she realized her and Remy weren't in the best of positions. He had her pinned on the bed, his hands on her waist, her hands held under his knees with his pelvis just resting below hers... with him only wearing a pair of black boxers with the red and white outlines of cards all over them. Very easy to think the wrong thing.

Rogue's mouth opened to try and explain but nothing came out, too shocked and embarrassed to think of anything that could help the situation. Remy on the other hand had no trouble, but it wasn't aimed to help.

"As much as Gambit appreciate da thought, Wolverine, One-eye, Roguie's has given Remy a much better offer." He gave a smile at the two males and felt his chere's hands twitch under his knees, knowing she would hit him if she could for that comment.

"Out." Logan grunted, turning to Scott first and waited him for him to leave before looking back at the couple on the bed.

Scott's exit gave them enough time for Remy to take his weight of Rogue and allowed her to sit up. As bad as he looked Rogue now wasn't much better. The tears of laughter from being tickled had caused her heavy eyeliner and mascara to run down her pale cheeks, leaving black trails down her face. Her hair was a mess from trying to get away from his hands and her black mini-skirt she always wore over equally black tights rested just under her pelvis. Personally Remy thought she looked great but Logan's expression just got grimmer.

"It's past lights out. Bed." He turned to go out, his claws finally sliding back into his hands. "You're own bed Stripes." Logan added before closing the door behind him.

Pushing herself to her feet Rogue quickly smoothed her skirt out and exited, too embarrassed to even look at the Cajun as he just smiled at her leaving figure.

----

Two days later Remy was feeling fine. His head had cleared, he could breath through his nose once more, had regained his colour and was clean-shaved again as he knocked a distinct tune on the door he stood outside of, waiting for an answer.

"Come in." A muffled voice called.

Opening the door he smiled and entered. "Mornin' chere, feeling better?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him from where she sat in bed, sniffing as she dabbed at her nose with a tissue. She knew she shouldn't of been near him while he was sick, it resulted in her now suffering from the same cold. "Ah hate you."

Chuckling at her he handed over a coffee mug and took a seat on the edge of the bed, also passing her a box of fresh tissues.

"What is it?"

"Chicken soup chere, Gambit style. Dere enough spices in dere to blast dose cold bugs out of ya."

Testing the drink her eyebrows shot up. "Dat's da first thing Ah've been able to taste since you gave me dis cold."

"Dat's why it's Gambit style chere, no point in making anythin' without plenty of spices. Too borin'."

After several more sips Rogue placed the drink on her night stand next to her open book and the new tissue box. She made a face, "Ah must look awful!" And pulled the sheeting up to cover her face.

Laughing once more at her Remy pulled the covers back off her and stroked her cheek with his fully gloved hand. "You're sick chere, you're suppose to look awful."

She stuck her tongue out at him and scowled in anger at the Cajun, but something in her eyes suddenly changed as a smile slowly appeared on her face, warning him to get away.

"Oh Remy." Before he can get off the bed she growled and pounced, pinning him after a small struggle. "It's your turn to be punished, Swamp Rat."

"Really chere? Where's da whip?" He smiled up at her in her orange and green pajamas.

"Not that kind LeBeau." Leaning forward she pinned his hands under her knees and sat on his waist, similar to how he held her down days ago.

From the hall it could be heard Gambit's laughter and cries from being tickled this time.


End file.
